


My Heart is a Broken Symphony

by Writer2413 (Ghost_Writing)



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, LuNa - Freeform, Mating, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Packs, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Writer2413
Summary: Symphony is a gentle girl who's had a rough past. When she runs off into the forest one day while camping, she doesn't expect to run into a wolf pack. Let alone taken to their home!__Xander and Mason are the two ruling Alphas of the Silverstone pack. They've prepped and searched for their Luna for years, but have had no luck, until Xanders on morning patrol and starts to track a young girl whose run from her family.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Heart is a Broken Symphony

My eyes watched as she trudged through the forest, wiping the tears from her eyes every now and again, stumbling over a root here and there. A thin white cord connected her ears to a small, black rectangle.

I had been watching her for quite a while, as she crept through the trails, ever since she ran from where she had been camping with others from her family. I wasn’t alone either, my pack crept around her as well, following after her and me.

When she turned a corner, I missed the fact that I was standing right in the middle of the trail. She turned and looked at me, fear growing in her tear-stained eyes before she bolted in the direction she came from. 

I took off running after her, having to skid on my heels when she tripped over a log lying in the middle of the trail.

“No, please, don’t hurt me,” she wept as I approached her, trying to scooch backwards, away from me before her head thumped back against the log and she knocked out cold.

Unable to speak in my wolf-form, I simply yipped at my pack, and the came into view with me, closing around her and gently lifting her upon their backs. 

They carried her through an ocean of hills, letting trees pass us by, never once touched, bite, or eaten.

Not long after we started, our house comes into view. It was tall, huge, with lots of windows, and a large deck. Around it, there were smaller houses, and small children playing with their parents in the surrounding meadows.

As soon as the wolfs set her down, I transformed back, someone handing me a black-robed that I wrapped around myself. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her, carrying her bridal style, my wolf going mental inside my head, screeching about true mates and finally.

I made my way up the tall stairs inside, and back towards the East wing where my bedroom was. Once I reached it, I set her down carefully on my bed, summoning my best doctor to examine her.  
__

When I wake up, my head is aching. I don’t even want to open my eyes. Somehow I’ve found myself in a very large, very soft… bed? The last thing I remember is a large wolf and tripping over some roots in the forest. How did I wind up here? Wherever here is.

My head is still pounding away, and I reach up, pulling one of my hands out of the warmth without opening my eyes. I shudder at how cold the air is against my skin and press my fingers to my head. Underneath I feel bandages.  
Now I’m definitely scared. How did I get here? And where is here?

Carefully, I try and open my eyes, light cracking through from the world outside. When they’re fully open, I find myself in a dimly lit room. Sitting up, I find out that I’m under-the-covers of a very plush, enormous bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows. As I look around, I see an extensive walk-in closet with the door open, and a bathroom with the door open as well. The clothes in the closet look like they belong to a guy. Where am I?!

As I continue to look around the room to find out where I am, I see a very large hole in the floor filled to the brim with blankets, pillows, and soft things. Above is a massive flat-screened TV and inside the mess, I see… MY CLOTHES! 

I look down and see that the blankets have fallen away from my body to reveal my pale skin, the scars and bruises on my body exposed to the room. 

“Fuck!” I screech in alarm, frantically grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around myself. I step out of the bed, wrapped in the blanket, and make my way over to the nest. My clothes are still dirty from before, and I have more self-respect than to put them back on, covered in blood and dirt so I stride over to the walk-in closet. “Sorry whoever you are…” I mumble to myself, grabbing a t-shirt that is far too big for me and slip it over top of my naked form.

Unfortunately, my underwear seems to also be dirty, my bra is covered in blood and my thong has blood on it as well, but not as much.

Sighing, I pull on a pair of sweatpants from the closet as well, tying the drawstring tightly so they don’t slip down my hips. They don’t fit as well as they should, me being five foot three also slightly curvy, and their owner probably being much larger.

Now. About their owner. Let’s go find wherever and whoever he is. 

I make my way over to the door, still wrapped in the fluffy, black blanket from the bed, and open the door. It leads into a large hallway, one way is more rooms and the other I can see a staircase.

After weighing my options, I choose the staircase way and start down the hallway towards that. As I’m walking, I can hear voices, I breath a sigh of relief that I’m not alone here. Finally reaching the stairs, I look over the ledge and into the room below. 

Below me, I see a big open kitchen with people cooking and chatting, couches set up in an ‘L’ shape with people chatting on them, another one of those square messes of blankets in the floor, this time with kids and adults lounging and playing inside it. The whole left wall is a giant window, showing a large garden and rolling hills and a massive forest. 

Carefully, I make my way down the stairs. No one has noticed me yet, not even when I reach the bottom of the stairs, the blanket dragging on the floor behind me. 

I approach the closest person, a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks pulled back in a bun, whose lounging on the couch and talking to a red-headed woman, whose pale skin is dotted with a generous amount of freckles.

“E-excuse me…? I don’t know where I am…” I stutter, looking down at the floor and gripping the blanket around me tighter.

There’s a pause before he responds like he’s looking me over and weighing his options. I can feel his hot gaze on me.

“Well, aren’t you cute,” he replies with a grin, licking his lips slightly.

“I don’t want trouble… please. I don’t know where I am,” I protest, backing up slightly.

“Well if you didn’t want trouble you shouldn’t have asked for it,” he replies casually, standing up and backing me up against the wall.

“No… I just asked where I was…” I whimper, trying to squirm away and push down the on coming panic attack.

“Jasper…” a voice says in a warning tone behind him, it’s the lady he was talking too. “Don’t. That’s his. Can’t you smell it? She’s in his shirt, pants and blanket, and he brought her in. Don’t cause a fight over this.”

He looks at me, then at her, then back at me before grabbing my collar and yanking it down. 

“Why don’t she got a mark then? Huh, Vanesa?” he growls in my face. “What if I just marked her and claimed her now? Who would stop me?”

She’s about to respond when there’s a responding growl from behind him. I can’t see over his shoulder, but he pales and loosens his grip.

“Step away from her Jasper,” the voice commands. 

He drops my collar and steps back, turning around.

“Or what? You brought fresh meat here and left it unguarded. It’s fair game and you’re weak,” Jasper growls back, assuming a stance.

I can finally see who’s standing behind him.

He’s tall, at least six foot four, and tanned golden brown. His short golden hair’s styled loosely on his head. He’s got a tank top on that’s clinging to his chest, showing off a six-pack and muscular arms shamelessly, as well as tight, dark-blue jeans, displaying a rather impressive bulge. He’s also decorated with huge black tattoo’s all over his arms and slightly on his torso, one looks tribal and the other looks like a howling wolf.

“Jasper, you know very well where I placed her. She was not simply left ‘unguarded’,” he growls, a wolf-like tail swishing behind him.

Tail… he has a tail! Dear god where am I?!

“Leaving her in your room doesn’t count. You have to claim her if you want her. She came down on her own accord, and unclaimed. Fair game,” Jasper snarls at him, a large tail sprouting from his lower back and his hands turning into claws.

“Are you challenging me? You can sense she’s your Luna and my mate. Don’t,” he states, glaring at him.

“Just because you’re my Alpha, doesn’t make your human play-thing my Luna,” he spits, clearly offended by the comment. 

“Jasper I’ve had just about enough of you…” he grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And I’ve had enough of your weakness!” Jasper growls, lunging towards the other… man?

I can’t stand to watch as the two of them start tearing each other apart because of me, I’m going to be responsible for the killing of someone! I start panicking, my breath racing in my lungs and my heart pounding as tears begin to pour down my cheeks.

I can only mumble a few pleas for them to stop before my legs buckle and I slump to the ground, crying in a ball wrapped in the blanket. I’m scared. If they’re this way towards each other, what would they be like towards me? Jasper flung me around and talked to me like a toy!

“HOW DARE YOU TWO!! WE ARE INDOORS AND YOU’RE SCARING THE POOR THING! LOOK AT HER, LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” A commanding voice shouts over the fighting. Even though it’s loud and forceful, I don’t flinch, instead, I feel comforted by it.

The fighting stops, I can’t see it but I don’t hear it anymore.

“Sorry Mason…” a voice apologizes in a whine.

“Whatever, I’m going for a run,” another growls, the door slamming shut not long after.

“Just, give me a hand and we’ll get you cleaned up,” the voice, Mason, grumbles.

Footsteps sound through the room and somehow, I feel gentle arms wrap around me, soft fur brushing against my arm as I’m lifted from the ground. I can’t muster the strength to look at who’s picked me up, I don’t dare out of fear it’ll be Jasper. They carry me up the stairs once more, but this time, we don’t enter the same room as before. Somehow I can sense the difference.

The arms lower me into a sea of blankets and then let go, returning shortly to poke me with a tissue box.

“Xander, go get me a change of clothes, and one for yourself,” Mason commands and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Jasper isn’t the one here.

“You got it, dude,” Xander mumbles, and I hear the door click shut.

Once he’s gone, I lift my head, having calmed down, and wipe my tears and blow my nose. Then I look at Mason.

He’s sitting just on the edge of the blanket mess I find myself in, the first thing I notice is that his hair’s dark brown, like tree bark, and braided back away from his face. He’s wearing a dress-shirt and dress-pants with dark black shoes and looking at me with patient eyes.

The first thing he says to me is… “Are you okay little mate?”

“Yeah… I think so?” I whisper in response, curling up in the blankets. “My name’s Symphony, by the way.”

“Mason.” He extends his hand towards me, but I keep mine tucked under the blankets. He laughs a little, a soft, welcoming laugh. “You must like the nest?”

“Nest…?” I ask the word in response, in hopes of a definition.

“Ah, that’s what, what you’re sitting in’s called. A nest. Werewolves make them for themselves, mates, pups and pack members. This one is made especially for our Luna, the whole room is. Our Luna’s little escape from the world,” he explains.

“You’re Luna must be one lucky person…” I mumble, feeling uncomfortable in being inside the nest, especially since he’s not.

“Ah, you see, we don’t have one quite yet. A Luna’s the Alpha, or Alphas, mate. She’s the kind soul to his rough protectiveness. This was made in preparation for her,” he continues, patiently explaining it all to me.

I don’t know what to say in response, thankfully, the door opens and in steps Xander and the red-headed lady from before.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I heard our Luna needed a few things, so I brought them up. And I wanted to introduce myself to her,” the red-headed lady says, holding a tray of food and a large bag.

“I haven’t gotten to that part, but if you must,” Mason grumbles, a look of annoyance on his face. I instinctively back away from him.  
“You were never good at explaining things,” the red-head says. She moves over towards the edge of the nest, setting the tray and bag down. “Hi, my name’s Lila. We’re a wolf pack, the Silverstone to be exact, and you are these two numb-nuts mate and our next Luna.”

I stare at her blankly, processing the information before responding.

“Okay… that makes more sense. Thank you. But, why won’t you join me in the nest, all of you are sitting on the edge?” I ask. The news that I’m their Luna isn’t new, I figured out that I was at least Xander’s mate when Jasper and Xander fought over me, and that I might be the Luna when Mason explained the whole Luna thing to me. Honestly, it beats being at home.

“Oh, you took it well. Most humans don’t catch up that fast,” Lila comments. “The reason no one’s entered the nest is that you haven’t given them permission too, only your pups are voided from that rule. Non-accepted mates, even Alpha’s, can’t enter the nest without permission, same with pack-members.”

“I see…” I mumble. “Thank you.”

I think I’ll wait a while to let them in, at least until Xander’s changed.

“Of course. Now, I grabbed you some clothes and underwear, that’s in the bag, and this is some fruit, meat and whatever you might desire,” she gestured to the tray. “If you need anything, just call.”

“Thank you, Lila,” I smile at her, reaching up and taking the bag off the ledge, examining the tray of food.

There’s beef jerky, mangos, blueberries, strawberries, chicken, a glass of apple juice, toast and eggsalad. Just what the doctor ordered.

“Well, in any case, I’m the Beta of this pack, call me if you need anything and these two won’t do it. I’m you’re right-hand woman.” She beams at me before standing up and leaving the room, waving as she closes the door.

I look at both Xander and Mason, carefully lounged on the edge of the nest, waiting for permission. I shrug them off, looking through the contents of the back until I find what I’m looking for, a pair of cherry print panties with lace sides, and a burgundy lace bra, in just my size, brand new with the tags on them.

Xander and Mason are watching me intensely now, a soft hunger in their gaze. I smirk, turning around, and lifting up Xanders shirt off my back, forgetting about the scars, cuts and bruise-marks littering my torso until I hear two low growls behind me.

Fuck.


End file.
